Kong of Skull Island
by KellHound270
Summary: The expedition to Skull Island hasn't turned out very well. Very much less so, as a matter of fact. The team must escape the island before the creatures, and it's king, get to them. Oneshot. Story 1.2 of the 'Monarchs of Earth' storyline.


**Heyo, boyos! Kell Hound is here: this time, with a oneshot of a crossover between ****_Kong: Skull Island_**** and the MCU!**

**Since the plot is largely the same, this will just be a oneshot that will cover the events that aren't the same as the original movie.**

**Enjoy, and please R&R!**

* * *

James Conrad and Mason Weaver stood on the ridge that overlooked the small valley. They were keeping a lookout for hostile creatures, while Hank Marlow and the members of the failed expedition worked on Marlow's makeshift boat.

The events since they landed at this island, which had been dubbed by Dr. Randa as 'Skull Island,' was a true mess. Of course, these weren't the words that Conrad would have used to describe it, but it was the polite term.

First, they started the expedition with the use of sonar bombs that mapped the bedrock of the island. They found out that the 'Hollow Earth Theory,' proposed by Monarch, was true. The trip soon went to shit when they encountered the massive ape that the natives dubbed as 'Kong.' The beast smashed all the helicopters, killing several soldiers and inciting the wrath of Preston Packard, the military leader.

As time went on, the team, now severed into several parties, sought to find a way to leave the island (except for Packard, who just wanted to kill Kong). Along the way, they encountered many beasts, among which were the horrible 'Skullcrawlers,' as Marlow called them.

Just last night, Packard almost had his wish granted when he set Kong on fire and almost killed him. However, Conrad, Weaver, Marlow and the others stopped him long enough for the biggest Skullcrawler ever to appear from under the lake. The commotion woke Kong, who smashed Packard with his fist. Kong stood up shakily to face the Skullcrawler, which Marlow had later nicknamed 'Ramarak,' before the Skullcrawler was attacked by another, larger force.

The new contender was about as large as Kong, but was radically different. It resembled a massive frilled lizard, except for the long line of spines that extended from its nose, along its back, to the end of its tail. It killed Ramarak before attacking Kong, who threw the lizard several yards away. He was safe for the night, but only time would tell.

Now, the last survivors were desperately trying to leave the island. Conrad and Weaver were keeping a lookout for the spiny frilled lizard, whom Marlow had dubbed 'Varan.'

And, speak of the Devil, he appeared.

Varan flicked his tongue in interest as he neared the boat. He attempted to eat a straggler before he was distracted by gunfire. One of the separated parties, comprised entirely of soldiers, opened fire on the frilled lizard. Varan hissed angrily as he charged the group. One of the soldiers attempted a kamikaze, holding live grenades in his outstretched arms. Varan didn't take the bait, slamming the soldier into the mountainside with his tail, causing an explosion.

Varan continued after the soldiers, before he heard a thud that caused him to turn his head. He only caught a glimpse of his new attacker before Kong slammed a boulder into Varan's head. Possibly suffering from a concussion, Varan screamed in pain as he retracted. Kong roared threateningly, which later ended up being a mistake when Varan ignored the potential concussion and charged Kong, latching his claws onto Kong's shoulder and side. Kong roared in pain as he grabbed the lizard's snout, pulling him off, giving him the opportunity to throw Varan. However, when he did, Varan revealed a deadly secret: Webs of skin that stretched between his front and back limbs. He used his membranes to turn himself around midair and reengage with Kong.

Varan locked his jaws around Kong's shoulder, eliciting a roar of pain from the giant ape. Varan finally had enough and attempted to bite at Kong's face, which Kong blocked, giving him the opportunity to act. However, the opportunity was short lived when Varan wrapped his tail around Kong's leg and threw him into a wrecked cargo ship.

Conrad ran down the ridge to Marlow's boat, trying to help the group get the boat into motion. Weaver, however, ran in an unknown direction.

Kong, now tangled in rusty boat chains, was helpless as Varan pressed his foreclaw onto Kong's chest and opened his mouth, ready to bite Kong's face. However, he was distracted by machine gun fire, courtesy of the team aboard the boat. Now intent on permanently removing the nuisances, Varan charged after the boat. However, he didn't notice Weaver on a nearby outcrop, taking careful aim with a flare gun.

She fired, the flare embedded into Varan's eye socket. Varan stared at the little fire before it exploded, causing him extreme pain. After attempting to claw out the flare, Varan set his sights on Weaver, who was attempting to run away.

Varan, however, was stopped by Kong, who had broken free of the chains and threw the boat's propeller into Varan's back. Varan screamed in pain as he was dragged by the chain attached to the propeller.

Kong, having reeled in Varan to his liking, leaped onto Varan's back and attempted to choke him with the chain. However, Varan slipped out of it, and attempted to run away. Kong, however, pulled him back and repeatedly beat at his head with the propeller, which Kong had yanked out of Varan's back.

Varan finally had enough and pulled back, before charging at Kong, intending to finish the fight. Kong saw this coming, and slashed at Varan's throat with the propeller, cutting it wide open. Varan collapsed to the ground, seemingly dead.

Kong looked over to where Weaver was, realizing that she was drowning. He carefully scooped her out of the water, making sure she was OK.

However, he was jumped by Varan, who was not dead. Thankfully, Kong closed his fist around Weaver, careful not to crush her. He attempted to fight Varan off, which proved to be difficult with only one hand. Suddenly, Kong slammed his free hand against Varan's head, sending the lizard to the ground. Kong then stood on Varan's head, repeatedly stomping on it, until he felt Varan's skull cave in.

Exhausted, he groaned as he left Weaver on the riverbank, miraculously alive. As he walked away, Kong briefly looked back, seeing Conrad attending to Weaver. Kong walked only a little further until he heard a strange noise.

It sounded like a baby. Kong looked around, seeing a little lizard hiding in the bushes. When it poked its head out curiously, Kong saw that it was strikingly similar to Varan. However, it was much smaller, with larger eyes than its parent. Kong now saw that Varan was attempting to provide for its young. Overcome with guilt, he bent down, holding his hand out gently.

The little Varan stuck his tongue out, sniffing at Kong's hand, before it cautiously waddled closer. Kong gently scooped the baby up, letting the little Varan crawl onto his back. Varan, now content with his safety, squeaked happily, telling Kong that he was ready to move on.

And Kong did so.

* * *

The group finally had a chance to relax as they sat in Marlow's boat. Weaver was taking her last pictures before their adventure was over. Conrad grinned for his own picture, eliciting a giggle from Weaver.

"This place isn't going to be secret forever," he said, his grin disappearing.

"I won't tell anyone if you won't," she said.

He grinned somewhat at that.

"After this, I'm gonna go back home and get married." Mason sat next to James, planning her future out. "I've been engaged to this guy for so long. After this adventure, I think I'm ready to settle down."

"What's his name?"

"Alex Danvers. Friend of mine since high school." She closed her eyes. "Susan Mason Danvers. Not the best name, but it fits."

The boat was quiet a little longer before she uttered another plan.

"Conrad. I think I'll name my son that."

James chuckled lightly.

"What if it's a girl?" he asked.

"Then I'll name her Carol."

"Carol..." he repeated, as if testing it out. "I like that name."

Mason smiled as Conrad leaned against the side of the boat, putting some pressure off his neck.

"Truth be told, my brother calls me Loki," Conrad admitted.

"After the Norse god of mischief?" Mason asked.

James was silent for a while before he answered. "Yep. I have a reputation to be mischievous."

Mason smiled again. "You plan on seeing him after this is over?"

"Oh, I will. We have so many shenanigans planned."

James was quiet once again, giving the soldiers a chance to converse.

"Packard have any family?" one asked.

"He only ever spoke of his nephew, Nick," another soldier replied.

"We should go deliver our condolences," the last soldier suggested. They all agreed to see Packard's immediate family and notify them of their loss.

The rest of the boat trip went on in silence, even as they left the island to join the fleet waiting for them.

* * *

Kong stood at the top of the mountain, watching the little boat sail away. Little Varan was clinging to the hair on his upper back, watching along with him.

Now that the island was clear of intruders, Kong intended to make a show of force, to ward off any foreigners from coming to his island.

He beat his chest savagely, before roaring intensely. Little Varan attempted to roar as well, only coming out as a loud squawk.

Kong, although amused at Varan's attempt, didn't change the intense look on his face. He would do everything in his power to keep everything from getting onto his island.

Be they from across the ocean or below it.


End file.
